


The Lion and the Peacock

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [2]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous:<br/>Cullen giving Dorian a piece of clothing Dorian finds horribly ugly and Dorian's inner struggle "to wear or not to wear" with him, ending up wearing it because Cullen wanted to give him something warm against the low temperatures and all ♥♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Peacock

Anonymous  
Cullen giving Dorian a piece of clothing Dorian finds horribly ugly and Dorians's inner struggle "to wear or not to wear" with him, ending up wearing it because Cullen wanted to give him something warm against the low temperatures and all ♥♥♥ 

XxDAIxX

“Still haven't made up with lover boy yet?” Bull asked sliding up beside Dorian at the bar ordering his usual drink, how anyone other than Bull managed to keep that swill down, Dorian had no clue. Dorian's answer was simply to flip the Qunari off as he took another deep drink from his cup.

“Careful I might take you up on the offer... Seriously thought Dorian, what's gotten into you both lately? You were so sickeningly all over each other a few days ago and now I hardly see you two together.” Bull started teasing before concern for his friend started to shine through. It was a unusual friendship the two of them had considering their backgrounds but Dorian was happy for it none the less, despite it being so dysfunctional sometimes.

Dorian sighed as he looked over to the Qunari and saw that he was making himself comfortable, can't a man just sit and wallow in his grief alone? “I...hurt his feelings.” Dorian said finally.

“Did your acerbic sense of humor finally push him away?I told you that tongue of yours could get you into trouble one way or the other.” Bull said with a grin before adding on. “So how did you hurt him?”

“I...he had this cloak made for me for the cold winter and I...despise it. It looks gaudy and it...Its a replica of his cloak only he had this made in the colors of that of a peacock and...it was a stupidly thoughtful gift of him. He must have done some digging to find the meaning of Pavus in Latin means peacock. He look's good in his cloak because he has the build and where I am no slouch in that department I am to be swift and light on my feet and that cloak doesn't promote swiftness, It screams target. It works for Cullen but not for me. He took my reaction...well correctly as I do not like it but the thought alone made up for the fact but he didn't give me a chance to explain. I am such an idiot.” Dorian finished draining his glass and ordered another. As soon as it was filled he was bringing it to his lips until a large hand covered the lip of the cup. He glared over at Bull.

“Don't you think you should be thinking of a way to make up then? It's depressing seeing the both of you moping about. It's really bringing down the mood for everyone else within a foot of you.”

“I...don't know how. This whole thing is new to me. I don't do....relationships, it's always just been a bizarre fantasy and now that I have found someone who I l...love,” Dorian struggled to say the word, it was so new to be able to openly acknowledge his relationship status and feelings in the open, “I don't know what do do, I am out of my depth.”

Bull shook his head. “I think you are thinking to much on it. You are being to rational. Let your heart lead instead of your head for once, you'll be surprised by how it knows what to do instictually, your mind just keeps shutting it down.” Bull said.

Dorian gawked at him. “I can't believe I am getting romantic advice from a Qunari.”

“And I can't believe that I'm giving romantic advice to a Vint. Now stop mopping and go do what you do best.” Bull took Dorian's glass from him and finished it in one swing.

Dorian glowered at him but he went on his way thinking of a way to apologize to his lover. He was pacing in his quarters starring at the blues and greens of the cloak, thinking of what he could do to remedy the situation when an idea struck him and he grinned widly.

XxDAIxX

Cullen was bent over what seemed like a never ending pile of paper work when a soft knock caught his attention. He wondered who it could be considering it was late into the evening but called for the visitor to enter regardless. He glanced up when the door opened when a sea of blue and green caught his eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dorian, the cloak wrapped around his figure as he walked into the room. He felt a flush rising to his cheeks, realizing that Dorian did look a bit silly but the colors suited him well.

“Dorian.” He breathed lightly in greeting since his mind seemed to be coming up blank with what to say. Dorian filled the silence for him.

“Amatus, I am sorry for my reaction to your gift. It's a thoughtful gift, I should not have been so callous with my thoughts.”

Cullen found his lips twitching up into a smile. “Well...I mean you have a point. Not very suitable for a mage to parade around in especially when they do not wish to draw attention to themselves.”

Dorian smiled lightly as he started to approach the desk slowly. “I have brought you a gift in exchange for your thoughtfulness.” Dorian said and slowly he reached up to undo the clasps holding the cloak closed and he let it slip from his shoulders slowly.

Cullen's breath caught at the sight of the tanned flesh. Maker her was naked underneath. Dorian allowed the cloak to pull around his hips, hanging low so that Cullen knew that he was naked.

“Will you accept this gift?” Dorian asked coyly as one hand reached up to pinch one of his nipples causing Cullen to groan and shift in his seat at the sight of Dorian touching himself.

“Maker yes.” 

Dorian walked behind the desk and straddled Cullen's hips in his chair, letting go of the fabric so that it pooled around them, Cullen's hands falling to Dorian's hips as the mage ground their hips together, their lips met in a frenzied kiss.

Cullen hastily pulled the leather gloves from his hands so that he could feel the other's smooth flesh. Now with bare hands he slid his hands from Dorian's waist down to cup his taunt ass, then lower when another gasp was torn from him. He realized as he slipped his fingers between his cheeks, Dorian was dripping and loose for him. He must have prepared himself before coming here and gods if the thought didn't make him harder than he already was. The thought of Dorian laying in bed, opening himself to the thought of having Cullen berried deep inside him.

“Amatus.” Dorian moaned as he rocked down on Cullen's fingers as they slipped inside and teased the smooth walls of the mages heat. Dorian lifted his hips so that his hands could slide between them to undo the clasp of Cullen's trousers and pull his length free of its confinements, giving it a few loving strokes before lifting himself off Cullen's fingers so that he could line up Cullen's cock with his opening then settle himself over it and took Cullen inside inch by delectable inch.

They both held onto each other for dear life as Dorian finally took all of Cullen's length inside., both panting harshly as they both adjusted to their new position. Dorian licked his way into Cullen's mouth and he slowly rotated his hips causing Cullen to let out a low groan.

“You are to good at this. You make me loose all sense of self control.” Cullen groaned against his lovers sweet lips. Dorian let out a groan as Cullen sucked his bottom lip in and gave it a playful tug with his teeth.

“Your one to talk, for one who acts so shy you sure know how to work your way around a man.” Dorian said with a chuckle as he then lifted his hips and took Cullen back in slowly. Cullen's hands found the others hips once more so that he could help guide Dorian up and down his slick shaft needing more friction now or he was sure he would die.

Dorian's head fell back, a loud moan torn from him as he felt Cullen's lips and teeth attach his neck, he was surely leaving marks. One of Dorian's secret fetishs was marking, he loved baring love marks from his Amatus. Dorian's hand snaked between them to start stroking himself in time to Cullen's thrusts up into him, gods he was losing his mind.

Cullen grabbed Dorian's hips on an upstroke and held him there firmly while he planted his feet firmly on the floor so that he could piston his hips up and into his lover, his orgasm coming swiftly on a particularly hard thrust that Had Dorian cursing in his native tongue, his insides clamping around Cullen as he reached his climax shortly before the blond.

Dorian collapsed against Cullen's chest, his face nuzzling into his lovers neck. Cullen ran his hand up and down Dorian's back lovingly.

“You should wear that cloak only around me. I don't think I can handle you parading around in that thing around others, not after what I've seen tonight.” Cullen said and Dorian chuckled.

“As you wish Amatus.”

END


End file.
